Rai Narukami
Rai Narukami (雷鳴神, Thunder Thundering God) or simply Rai is also known as Raishin (雷神, Thunder God) for his extraordinary skills in Lightning-Jutsus. Rai is from a shinobi clan in the Land of Lightning. Appearance Rai is a mid height man with white skin, he has black hair and has gray eyes. Rai is notorious for his laid back appearance, his messy hair and his mannerism of yawning and closing one of his eyes always. Overall, his appearance would speak up for his mind, like, "not wanting to be here in the first place". Sometimes he will wear horns, because this is a tradition of his clan. Personality Rai's personality fits him much, he is laid back and lazy, he always wants to sleep and is easily bored in battle or in anything. Rai cannot be easily convinced to change his mind. Sometimes he would give his opponent a chance to leave just to save time. Rai is considered to be a "fail of a Shinobi" in terms of his attitude, and he is sometimes very very unpredictable, as he says in his words, "Lightning don't strike at the same place twice". Rai is also well known for being disrespectful to others and doesn't give a damn what others think about him. History Abilities Despite of his appearance and his happy-go-lucky attitude, Rai is an excellent warrior, and to prove this, he has the title of the Raishin (雷神, Thunder God) or Denkō no Kōtei (電光の皇帝, Emperor of Lightning) and sometimes, Raitei (雷帝, Lightning Emperor) Lightning Release Rai is highly dangerous in terms of Lightning Release, one reason is that he has his Kekkei Genkai and another is that he is a genius in terms of this. Rai loves lightning and electricity to the point of becoming a human lightning rod. Rai can strike huge amounts of volts to a person by touching him/her and paralyze them. Hiraishin A hidden Jutsu developed by Rai, Hiraishin allows his to become a Human Electric Eel or a Lightning Rod, he can absorb any amounts of volts and redirect it to his opponents. Although it has its limits, once the electrical charge is too much, he will also experience a little pain and may have some minor burns. He could also use this with his Sprite Release. The name of this jutsu should not be confused with Minato Namikaze's Flying Thundergod Technique. Hiraishin Version 2 is the much more enhanced form of Hiraishin, this allows his Sprite Chakra to mix with regular lightning, forming a deep violet colored lightning, but when pushed to its limit is colored black. Hiraishin Version 2: Ball Lightning, allows his body to become electric, which is intangible, while in electric form, he could travel fast and zap opponents, but also he also burns up alot of chakra, which is almost 3/4 of all his chakra supply. The black lightning is the most destructive and dangerous form of Lightning-element Chakra, as it is wild and is not really controlled by the user, instead it is only redirected. Kekkei Genkai Rai's Kekkei Genkai is the Raijū (雷獣,"thunder animal" or "thunder beast"), it allows him to perform a much more dangerous form of Lightning Release, and is referred to as the Sprite Release. Sprite Release Rai can perform these jutsu by using highly concentrated Lightning-element chakra, it is a highly destructive hybrid lightning chakra that creates very noisy booming sounds when used. Each jutsu of the Sprite Release requires alot of chakra, the form of the Sprite chakra appears as luminous reddish-orange flashes.